That's wasn't the end
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: Ten years after the rebellion Peeta has convinced Katniss to have a baby. But how will pregnancy, the return of unexpected people and a whole lot of chaos turn out? Read to find out! Written by Anna Caster. All rights minus the plot go to Suzann Collins!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is an old story I wrote a while ago that I found while cleaning out my stories. Enjoy- ****_That Wasn't The End_**** by funsizedauthor/ Anna Caster**

**All rights rights reserved to Suzann Collins minus the plot which I own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**  
Peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of his chair and hangs on until the flash backs are over. I wake up screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are there to comfort me. And eventually his lips. On the night I feel that things again, the hunger that over took me on the beach. I know this would have happened anyway. That what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that.  
So after when he whispers, "You love me? Real or Not?"  
I tell him "Real."

I look down at the white stick in my hand with two pink lines running across. I pick up the box, one line negative, and two lines positive. Happiness and fear rush through my blood.  
Peeta and I had been trying for a pregnancy for 3 months. Now that I was maybe, but most likely pregnant, I was scared. I hear a bang on the door.  
"Kat? I am home from the bakery."  
"Okay, just a sec." I flush the toilet and run the water quick while I hide the test under my sink. I shut off the water and open the door.  
"Hi honey" he says with a smile placing a soft. "How was your day?"  
"Good." I say giving him a kiss back.  
"So have you made dinner yet?"  
"No, I was uh, busy."  
"That's actually good because I was planning on taking someone out to dinner."  
_"Crap."_ I think. _"Now when do I tell him I am pregnant?"_  
"Well, who is it?"  
"You, silly."  
"Oh." I say stupidly.  
He kisses my lips sweetly.  
"Oh, um, Peeta?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Boy or Girl?"  
_"Well that was smooth!" _I think mentally high fiving myself.  
"What?" he says crinkling his eyebrows?  
I slip out of his arms and into the bathroom. I grab the test then hand it to him. It takes him a second to process the thing in his hand.  
"Wwwait really?" He stutters.  
"Yep."  
Peeta kisses me again, before dropping down on him knees placing his hands on my abdomen. "Hi baby! I am your daddy. I love you very much! I can't wait to really see you!"  
I playfully hit his blond head. "You idiot!" I say with a laugh. "She doesn't have ears!" I say as he stands up and kisses me. I smile looking into his bright blue eyes. I bit my lip and smile wide.  
"She?" he says after a minute.  
I shrug. "So what was this mention of dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**  
When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have bad dreams and claimed in with our mother. Of course she did. This is the day of the reaping.

I wake up and awkwardly roll over to find Peeta not there. I literally drag myself out of bed and walk down stairs to the kitchen as I push open the door the sweet smell of what I am 90% sure is sourdough bread fills my nose. I pick up a slip of paper.

_Good morning :)_

_I had to run to the bakery but will be home around noon. So here's a treat for you two to enjoy_

_Love, Daddy_

"Hear that baby?" I say. Slicing a piece of bread and sitting down at the table. "So I say we just enjoy!" A cool breeze blows through the window, causing me to shiver.  
"It's getting cold out huh? Well it is September. Looks like Daddy left open the window. Well we all know I am not closing the window. Wouldn't want to hurt you!" The baby right then kicks me really hard on my blander. "Okay," I wheeze "but looks like you have no problem hurting me." The baby continues to kick me and roll and move. When I hear a firm knock on the door I look down at my belly and rub it saying "Now just chill for a minute while I open the door."  
I walk over to the door and pull it open. A tall man with brown hair stands there towering over me.  
"Hey Catnip. You've put on a few pounds."  
"Wow, thanks Gale." I say just then I have an 'Oh my gosh moment'.  
"Wait, Gale!" I say happily giving him a hug.  
"Hey Katniss... So um- what's, err up." He says glancing down at my belly.  
"I am pregnant?"  
"With?" he asks unsure of himself.  
"Oh, um... Peeta." His face turns white.  
"Hey Gale, do you want to come in? He should be home in-" I glance at the clock "Oh anytime now."  
"Ummm, sure..." He says hesitantly  
"So how have you been? I mean since I moved to district 2..."  
"Oh, good" I say laughing a little.  
A few seconds later I hear the door open.  
"Hi sweetie!"  
He says walking into the sitting room.  
"Gale?" he asks walking in "I thought you moved to district 2 like 7 years ago?"  
"Um yeah, I did but I wanted to come home and see everyone again."  
"Oh. Um how about I make some lunch and then you tell us what you have been up to." He says turning to the kitchen. I hold out my hands and Gale pulls me up.

"Okay so what's with you two?" he asks as he finishes his soup.  
"Uh well we got married about a year after you left, we moved back to district 12 with everyone left and basically have worked on rebuilding everything, Peeta and I own the new bakery, and then yeah 5 months ago I got pregnant."  
"Nice." Gale says, standing up. "Um well I really want to go see some other friends and stuff before I go home... Well to my mom's"  
I give him a hug. The guy's shake hands and exchange a brief smile. Gale walks to the door then turns; "Bye Catnip." then closes the door behind him.  
Peeta rolls his eyes A.) Annoyed that his wife still has a pet name via Gale and B.) Just before Gale left he started calling Peeta, Pete, a very old name from before the original rebellion.  
"Well, that was um-"  
"Yeah, anyway." he says giving me a light kiss. I give him a kiss back. The kisses slowly turn more hungrily.  
"I love you so much." he says sliding his hand up my side  
"Well I love you more."

**:p haha Gale's back! Please review and check out my other stories by clicking on the blue ****funsizedauthor** **at the top of the page!**  
**Love you all **  
**-ANNA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**  
And I've missed it! I've missed my chance! Because those extra couple of seconds I've lost by not being ready are enough to change my mind about going in. My feet shuffle for a moment, confused at the direction my brain wants to take and then I lunge forward, scoop up the sheet of plastic and a loaf of bread. The pickings are so small and I'm so angry with Peeta for distracting me that I sprint in twenty yards to retrieve a bright orange backpack that could hold anything because I can't stand leaving with virtually nothing.

I sit on the couch flipping channels. When I find an old movie, Bridge to Terabithia, I stop. This is one of Peeta's favorite movies. Peeta looks up from his seat on the floor at me and smiles. When we looked back at the TV, I start running my fingers through his hair.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
"Yep. But you need a haircut."  
Peeta smiles and laughs. "And I suppose you will take care for that right?"  
"Sure. Just not now."  
Peeta smiles again. I haul myself onto the floor next to him and lie down, resting my head in his lap. Peeta seems studying my face closely so I scrunch it up and ask him what so interesting.  
"You." he say plan and simply. We both smile at each other. I start looking around the living room. Plain. I decide that I really want to redecorate. Not just the living room but the entire house.  
"Katniss. You know normally I would be all for that but not in your condition. And I can't redo the whole house before the baby comes, keep an eye on you and the bakery."  
"I am pregnant, not a cancer patient and we can hire a building crew."  
"Okay but where do you propose we get all the furniture, and where do we stay until everything's ready?"  
"Look around Peeta. There are 9 other victor house we could live in for the time be."  
Peeta sighs. "Okay sure."  
"Wait really!"  
Peeta laughs. "You sound surprised."  
"A little..."  
"But on one condition."  
"That is...?"  
"I get to do the nursery."  
"But we don't know if it's a boy or girl."  
"But we can. All we have to do is go to the doctors while where in the capital picking out furniture."  
"But I don't want to know." say almost silently.  
"Well I just don't tell you. All they do is taking a picture like thing then ask if we want to know the gender."  
"Okay... but I don't want to know."  
"Deal." he says kissing me lightly.

...

"Hey Mom." I say walking into her house, my old victor house.  
"Hello Katniss, Peeta." she says with a smile.  
Prim comes around the corner. Yes Prim. After she got hurt she only went into a coma and was severely injured. She was taken hostage by some capital people and only 2 years ago had she been returned to district 12.  
"Hey there little duck." I say despite the fact my sister is 19. Good and bad habits die hard I guess.  
"Hi Katniss." I give her a hug.  
"We just wanted to stop by and say good-bye, we will be back in two weeks, so don't worry about us okay."  
Prim laughs "Katniss, I think you're the one who will do all the worrying for all of us!"  
I laugh again and look at my sister. She is really tall, taller than me, and very beautiful. I think about how her boyfriend Rory, Gale's brother is a lucky boy.  
I feel Peeta nudge me causing me to jolt out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry." I mumble.  
"Pregnant people." Peeta says with a laugh. I playfully slap him then say we need to get going. We make our way over to Effie's house. She and Haymitch are there. We stay for a bit, Haymitch tells us that while in the capital we are going to be more famous than anyone else, and to just smile for the cameras and sign the autographs, we thank him, say good bye then go to the train station. The long silver train sleeks into the station. People scurry off, the new passengers make their way on.  
Peeta and I get really nice soft seats in first class. As we go from district to district people beg us for autographs. Finally we get some pace when we have pasted all the districts are nearing the capital. Peeta wraps his arms around me and I lean on him. Drifting off into a deep sleep.  
When I wake up the train is in the capital almost to the station. I quickly Brush out my hair and re braid it, fix my makeup and straighten my shirt. Just in time too. When I get off camera's flash in my eyes. Peeta helps push me to the exit gate. We quickly call for a car and climb in. Some people follow but quickly get left behind.  
I turn to Peeta and we both can't help but laugh.  
The car takes us to the hotel, something now very common in most districts and the capital due to traveling being allowed now.  
We go inside and up to the penthouse. I am really tired so I go upstairs and collapse on the bed and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**  
"Look what I shot." Gale holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it, and I laugh. It's real bakery bread, not the flat dense loaves we make from our grain rations. I take it in my hand, pull out the puncture in the crust to my nose, inhaling the fragrance that makes my mouth flood with saliva. Fine bread like this is for special occasions. "Mm. Still warm." I say. He must have been up at the crack of dawn to trade for it. "What did it cost you?"  
"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning." says Gale. "Even wished me luck."

Our two weeks fly by. Peeta and I find our self's on the covers of multiple magazines. The articles are mostly about 'Who's Katniss's baby daddy' or 'Star crossed lovers- bla bla bla' Nothing interesting but we manage to get some laughs out of the stupidity of some of the capital people. On the second to last night of our trip. Peeta and I are invited to appear on Caesar Flickerman's talk show. He mostly asks about our relationship, the baby, covers a few rumors then wished us luck with our baby. It's kinda nice to talk to Caesar again, even if it is just for TV like the other times.  
We take a train home Paparazzi follow us back to district 12. As the redecoration takes place at home Peeta and I stay in one of the houses two over from ours.  
Every day I visit the house after the crew has left for the day. Peeta never lets me into the nursery. Which I am fine with.  
Finally my due date nears, the house is completely re done, and I am forced to sit and relax most of the time.  
One day after Peeta gets home from the bakery we sit down to think of names.  
As we jot down names. Peeta suddenly turns to me.  
"Would you want another kid?"  
"Uh." I say caught off guard. "I don't know... maybe. Why?"  
"I don't know... just wanna know..."  
"I don't know... maybe. But I mean if I did just get pregnant, I wouldn't be too mad." I say with a wink.  
My husband smiles and kisses me quick before we go back to names.

**Sorry it's a short chapter... But I have lots of homework and am on a candy induced high :p anyway I will write more soon I promise!**  
**Love, Anna ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**  
In my mind, President Snow should be viewed in front of marble pillars hung with oversized flags. It's jarring to see him surrounded by the ordinary objects in the room. Like taking the lid off a pot and finding a fanged viper instead of stew.  
What could he be doing here? My mind rushes back to the opening days of other Victory Tours. I remember seeing the winning tributes with their mentors and stylists.  
Even some high government officials have made appearances occasionally. But I have never seen President Snow. He attends celebrations in the Capitol. Period.  
If he's made the journey all the way from his city, it can only mean one thing. I'm in serious trouble. And if I am, so is my family.

"Grr... Peeta." I complained "We have ONE girl name and about 500 boy names."  
"So?" he said setting down his pencil and picking up yet another book with names in it, flipping to the girls section. "Here's a pretty one, Anna?"  
"No." I growl then let out a sigh.  
"I still never got an answer... why does it matter if we only have one girl name and a lot of boy names?  
"Because, if it's a boy, we will have to many names and have no place to start. If it's a girl, and this name doesn't fit her, then we don't have anything to name her." I say flopping back onto the couches armrest, letting my head hang of the back. I start to roll off from the weight and where baby decided to be at that moment. Peeta quickly untangle his legs from mine and stops me from rolling off. Then helps me sit up again.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to tell you... It would make this a lot easier..."  
"So you're saying it's a girl. Gosh Peeta I said I didn't want to know!"  
"Katniss." He says calmly. Way to calm for someone about to die. "That's not what I said."  
"So it's a boy!"  
"Katniss that's not what I said.  
"Ugg, I am going to bed." I say with a sigh. I walk up stairs change into some loose bottoms and one of Peeta's white t-shirts, from the hamper. The material is soft and smells sweet like flour. As I fall into bed and cuddle into Peeta's arms I can't help but feel a bit happier.

I wake up to a sharp kick at my ribs. The small foot stays lodged there too. Frustrated, I shake Peeta awake.  
"Okay, we are getting this baby out in the next 24 hours." I says stubbornly.  
"Hey, not my problem. I have to be up in" he pauses ones one eye looks at the clock then close his eyes again. "2 hours to look in at the bakery." I glance at the clock, he's right. Its 3 a.m.  
"Well you would think different if you had a small foot lodged between two ribs!" I say stubbornly. With that I hope out of bed and go down to the study. I type into the search engine, click on the first link the print off the list. As I go to retrieve the paper, Peeta walks in.  
"What's first?" he asks walking over.  
I smile "Yoga." completely forgetting I am annoyed at him.

"I am sorry." he says "You're the one pregnant with my child."  
"Shh, Yoga is supposed to be quiet... I think."  
"Ya well... I am sorry."  
I turn to him. "So am I, you had just better pray to a god this baby is nothing like me."  
"Well where's the fun in that!" He laughs, I gently tap his face. "Okay, screw this, next up spicy food.

"This is hopeless!" I say frustrated. It's already 6 a.m. Peeta would be at the bakery an hour ago, and we are both exhausted.  
I stand up and walk to the stairs. As I set my foot on the first step I turn to Peeta  
"Get my mom and sister!" I say forcing a smile through the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**  
_"Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._  
_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_  
_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_  
_"Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree," I sang, softly lulling the baby in my arms to sleep._

"Good night, Mikala." I say placing soft kiss on her round cheek.  
Peeta steps into the room sitting down on the edge of the bed wrapping his arms around me looking down at his baby girl.  
"What was that song you were singing?"  
"I don't know, my dad sang it to me once, but I could never forget the song..."  
"Well its beautiful, just like you and your voice." he says softly giving me a kiss.  
"I never pictured holding my child." I say looking at Peeta. Maybe an orphaned child, but not my own." I say looking at him.  
"And you know what? You're the reason you are now."  
"I don't get it."  
"If you never volunteered for your sister, we would still be living in the cruel world of Pannam."  
"But we still live in Pannam..."  
"Yeah but this is the country ruled by Payton. If you had never volunteered for the games, I would have been dead meat... so would your sister and Snow would still be running the country with all of his freaks and weirdos."  
"Yeah, well the freaks and weirdos still live with us."  
"But our country is a better place. Everyone is treated the same, get the same amount of clothes and food, nice houses, peace everywhere. That's why you felt better about bringing a child into the world, because you know she will never live like you did as a child.  
"Hmm." I respond.  
"But what happens when the population rises from everyone having lots of kids. What if it goes back to before."  
"Payton's smart she'll have a plan. Don't worry."  
"Wow someone is confident." I say with a light laugh.  
I hand him Mikla to put into the bassinet. I slide over and pat the spot next to me. Peeta climbs into bed next to me.  
"I love you I whisper, real." Just like I did 10 years ago.  
"I love you too." he responds, as we both drift to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**  
Not only where to districts forced to remember the iron grip of the Capitol's power each year, we are forced to celebrate it. And this year I will have to travel from district to district, to stand before the cheering crowds who secretly loathe me, to look down into the faces of the families whose children I have killed.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Delly and her boyfriend Thom, who we all loved, Madge and Gale with their daughter Emma. Prim and Rory, and Haymitch, and Effie who I was sure, was pregnant sang. Peeta held a camera and I was placing a piece of Peeta's home-made cake in front of Rue.  
"Berrday! Berrday!" Mikala giggled happily. Mikala picks up a chunk of cake a squashes it into her face. "Mama!" she squeals.  
"That will be something to hold against her someday." Effie says in her fading capitol accent.  
Haymitch wraps an arm around her. His eyes -just for a second- stray down to her abdomen. His whispers something into her ear. Effie shakes her head causing her short blond bob to sway back and forth.  
I look at Effie making eye contact with her. She shakes her head ever so slightly then nods.  
I turn back to Rue and start wiping up her face. Laughing as she smeared some on to my face. I can hear Effie sigh ever so slightly behind me.  
I just can't help but feel bad that she is afraid to tell her best friends yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**  
Effie's POV  
I don't get why you didn't tell them you're pregnant, Eff."  
"Because, it's my mother. I already feel bad that I haven't seen her in 11 years but now I will have to her I am married to someone from district 12 and pregnant with his child."  
"What's so bad about me?" Haymitch asked anger in his eyes.  
"Now, you know that's not-"  
"Save it." he snarls stomping down to the basement. I know what he plans to do. He's off to get drunk in the quiet, cold room in the ground.  
I sigh when I hear the lock click. I sob as I flounce to the ground in front of the door. I go to straighten the skirt of my dress, but stop remembering I only wear skirts and dresses to be dressy now. In my new life. I am with the man I love now. I chose him over staying in the capital. Though even there they work off of goods rations, such as fabrics, food and even soap.  
As I sit there reminiscing, I get an idea. I stand up and begin pounding on the door.  
When I get no answer I start yelling for him to open the door.  
Finally after a half hour I start sobbing and run up to our bedroom locking to door and hugging his pillow. After I finish sobbing I sit up and start rubbing the baby bump forming.  
"I am sorry baby." I hear a quiet knock on the door.  
"And what makes you think I am going to open the door now?"  
"Effie-" He sighs "I'm. I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean what you said. Let's face it. I am just an old drunk who your mother will never approve of... but I love you.  
Me, who has been quietly inching to the door, opens it kissing him. "And I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**  
I sigh as my fingers flutter past my abdomen. Peeta and I are at one of Effie's parties, probably the last for a while. Effie is 7 almost 8 months pregnant and is all most way to happy. I hated my pregnancy with Mikala. I felt sick a lot, nothing, not even Peeta's bread or other bakery stuff sounded appealing and giving birth hurt like hell. The only thing that got me through was waiting to see my little baby.  
Effie walks over to Peeta and I who were talking to the now Delly and Thom  
"Peeta you really outdid yourself this time!" Effie says excitedly "The cupcakes are just perfect and the cookies their amazing!"  
"Thank you Effie." Peeta say politely.  
"Where gonna go talk to some other people." Delly say softly. I smile at her as she and Thom  
"So, Effie how are you holding up?"  
"Oh, just wonderfully." she says happily.  
"That's good." I say softly my mind drifting to other things.  
"And Katniss... How are you doing." I freeze as I look at Effie. She giving me a knowing smile.  
Peeta looks confused and walks away.  
"How do you-"  
"Like you said when I announced I was pregnant. A mother knows."  
I laugh. "Well you're not a full-fledged mother yet." I say poking her belly.  
Effie smiles shaking her head then goes to join her husband.  
The party goes by. Soon everyone leaves. Peeta and I go back to our house, pay Mikala's babysitter, Erika. Then we put Mikala down for bed and go to the living room.  
"Um Peeta." I mumble after a few minutes of sitting there watching the news. Peeta hits the mute then looks at me.  
"Hmm?"  
"You know how you asked me if I ever wanted more kids...?"  
"Yeah...?" he says uncertainly.  
"Well. Looks like you get to start working on a new nursery..."  
"Wha- Wait really!" he says jumping up.  
I smile as he kisses me.  
"Yep." I whisperer into his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**  
"Hmm..." Say to myself as I scout the bakery for something good to eat. I walk into the frosting room. A bunch of unfrosted cupcakes sit there. Mixed in is one frosted on decorated with bright yellow frosting. I pick it up glance around as I walk back into the front of the bakery and step behind the registered. Way more interested in my new-found friend, when the door opens I continue to look at it.  
"Hi, welcome to Mellark bakery how may I-" I look you to see Effie and baby David. "Oh! Hi Effie." I say lifting the cupcake to nose smelling the sweet frosting. Finally I can't wait any longer and I take a bite. Eating about half the thing in one bite. Effie looks at me in disgust as I pick up crumbs and put them in my mouth like a little child. The thought causes my hand to drift down to my 5 month baby bump.  
"Katniss, I need to pick up some bread." Effie says pulling me out of my daze.  
"Well sorry Effie we can't help you then. Too bad we don't make bread." Effie rolls her eyes as she sets Abbi down on the counter. Peeta walks out then wearing his apron covered in white flour. His hair has flour and small pieces of dough and batter stuck in it and even more flour puffed on his face.  
I smile as I give him a quick soft kiss."Hey Peeta! Effie just gave me this awesome idea! We should sell bread here!" Peeta rolls his eyes. I pick up my cupcake taking another bite.  
"Wait where did you get the cupcake?"  
"What cupcake?" I ask. Cupcake shooting out of my mouth.  
"That WAS for Mikala when she woke up from her nap." Peeta say wiping frosting of my face.  
"Ah, Mikala's a baby, she wouldn't remember one surgery treat from another."  
"She what this whole pregnancy things done to her, she doesn't even care that she's eating her daughters cupcake!" he says to Effie. "Oh, hey Effie what can I do for you?"  
"I just need some olive bread. Thank you Peeta."  
Peeta vanishes for a second returning with the loaf a moments later. I ring up Effie say goodbye to her and David then she walks out the door.  
Now alone, I turn to Peeta. "Back to our earlier conversation. This." I say pointing to my round belly. "Was your idea."  
"Well you agreed."  
"To make you happy. Peeta, you know I didn't want one kid but here I am pregnant with your second."  
"Now wait a minute Katniss. If you didn't want Mikala or this baby you could have just said so."  
"I did, just you brought it up all the time, and you know I'll do almost anything for you. Even if it means going through a freaking pregnancy." I say, almost in tears now.  
"Kat-" he says reaching for me.  
"No." I say thrashing out of his grip. With that I walk out from behind the counter into the, figures, rainy street, with no idea where I am going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**  
I wonder the streets for a while before I wind up at home. I sigh. I know that I was overreacting. Damn Hormones. I push open the door and walk in, dripping wet and could. Peeta immediately walks over to me with a stack of towels.  
"I am sorry..." I mumble as my husband diligently wraps me in towels.  
"I get it. I should never have pres-"  
"No you don't pressure me into kids. I wanted Mikala and this baby just as much as you did."  
"I love you." Peeta whispers.  
"I love you too."

**Wow talk about a short chapter! :D thanks for reading!**  
**-Anna C. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**  
As everyone starts to finish their chocolate cake all eyes turn to me. A small smile presses on to my lips. My mom gives me a look that says she knows already and I can't help but smile.  
"Katniss we aren't going to sit here wait for you to tell us your news." Madge says.  
"Is it something Peeta did? Oh Peeta how could you do it? Wait Katniss what did Peeta do?" Effie bubbles  
I laugh lightly "Yes, it's something Peeta did." I say smiling at him. The pressure in the room is building so much that you could package it and sell it in the Capital. "I am pregnant." I say. The words slipping off my tongue so easily.  
Mikala starts squirming in her chair. "I wanna see the baby!" she pouts.  
Clove start's squealing and yelling baby. We all laugh at my two babies.  
I look over at my sister who look down lightly touches her belly. For a second and I can't help but wonder. _"No."_ I tell myself. _"She and Rory aren't married yet. Prim's to innocent to do something like that out-of-wedlock."_  
"Would you excuse us?" Rory asks, taking the crook of Prim's arm then leading her outside. Everyone is too busy talking about how our kids will all be so close in age since Effie's about 4 months Madge is about 7 months and now I am 3 weeks. As the conversation winds down Effie and Madge stand up taking dishes. I run after them quickly.  
"No you are my guest. Please sit." I say with a smile.  
"Katniss, guest are ones that come rarely and you pull out china plates for. Were not guests."  
"But your pregnant."  
"So are you dear." Effie laughs.  
"You more than me." I say persistently.  
Reluctantly they hand me the dishes as I walk into the kitchen. I fill up the sink with water soapy water. I put the dishes into the water as my mother walks in, shooing me out to be with my friends and husband.  
I walk out and find them in our sitting room. "Rory and Prim still not back?" I ask sitting down next to my husband swinging my feet up to my side of me. I take Peeta's hand and curl my head into the crook of his neck. Peeta kisses me softly and I smile.  
"No I don't think so." Haymitch says  
"I am going to go find them, this is so impolite even for you people." Effie says, clearly taking a mood swing for the worst.  
"Down girl." Haymitch chuckles pulling Effie down by what she has of a waist at this point.  
Effie huffs sitting down resting her head on her husband's shoulder.  
I hear the front door open and close. Haymitch smiles at Peeta. I look at Peeta. "What don't we know?" Peeta just shrugs and turns to Primrose and Rory walking in. The two sit of the couch I am on. I look at my little sister.  
"What?" I say slowly.  
"Prim pulls out her hand and we a gasp sharply at the beautiful ring sitting on her ring finger. She smiles up at Rory he kisses her softly and everyone Awws.  
Just then my mother walks in. "What did I miss?" she asks sitting down in one of the arm chairs. Prim once again pulls out her hand. She smiles at her youngest daughter. I can't help but think that 9 years ago my mother hand the same reaction and again twice in the past two years seeing 3 and a half years old Mikala and Mikala's little one year old sister Clove, come into the world. Like a beautiful gem.  
As the night gets later we all wear out . I say good-bye to everyone. As Prim and Rory head to the door. I sn**a**g Primrose from Rory. "Now just wait till after the wedding. K?"  
Prim laughs returning to her fiancé. "Bye Katniss. She say with a laugh. I close the door and watch the couple walk just down the street to Rory's house.  
Peeta walks up behind her wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile to myself as he takes one hand twirling me around. Right there we start to dance to the music that wasn't there. After a minute or two he pulls me in. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Do you remember when we were like that? Engaged and newly married. I laugh looking him into his blue eyes, the ones I hope my third child will have.  
"I still feel as in love as I did then. If not more." I kiss him gently. He hand runs up the side of his stubbly face. He joins my kiss. After a few minutes, Mikala starts calling for us and Clove cries. I giggle as we break apart. I lightly take him fingers in mine taking him up stairs with me.  
We put the babies to bed, then proceed to our room. I get ready for bed, putting one of his T shirts. He comes back shirtless. Those beautiful abs very clear. I climbs in and I kiss him before curling up and drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**  
Pain shoots through me . I shake Peeta violently awake.  
"Your turn." He moans.  
"Ya not really. Unless you want to give birth to this baby."  
Peeta jerks away and quickly grabs the phone dialing my mom's number. When my mom doesn't pick up Peeta hands me the phone. He comes back in with the girls. Clove is still sleeping. Her brown hair matted everywhere. Mikala is crying that she wants to sleep. I have to bite my lip to avoid screaming at her to shut up. Peeta kisses me and tells me he will be back as fast as he can. I nod as I try calling my mom again. This time she picks up right away.  
"Katniss honey, what's wrong?"  
"Mom. It hurt a lot." I complain still crying.  
"Are you at home?"  
"Yes." I squeak. As I think about how stupid that question is since it was 4a.m.  
"Good, I'll see you there."  
Suddenly everyone is there. Quickly filling in.  
I turn to Peeta really annoyed at him now. "Let's make a deal anymore baby's and you get to carry 'em Mellark.  
"Sure thing Mellark." He says with a smirk as my mom tells me to push again.  
I slap him before doing as I am told.  
When I feel the baby come out. It's a boy!" I sigh relieved. "I have a son."  
"Okay one more." My mom says. I was really freaked now.  
"What the Hell!" I scream. Then turn to Peeta. "I said one more!"  
I start pushing before I am told. 30 whole long pain full minutes later. The announce a girl. I can't help but smile as they place the two baby's in my arms. The girl has soft blond hair and sparkling gray eyes. The Boy, tough brown hair and Peeta's blue eyes.  
I feel my face soften as I look up at my husband.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**  
I look down at the little baby's in my arms.  
"Do you have any ideas? Like for their names?" I ask looking up at Peeta.  
"I think this guy looks just like a Josh." Peeta says holding the little boy.  
I smile at Peeta. He's right. "Then how about Brilynn?"  
"I like that name." Peeta kisses me.  
Tired I let myself drift to sleep.

Rue lay's there spear in her stomach. But this time it isn't little Rue... It's my baby Rue. The Rue I see here is all grown up to about 15. Clove, The real hunger games Clove stands there, knife in hand laughing. "You're next Catpiss"

I open my eyes quickly screaming. Tears stream down my face. Peeta looks at me concerned. I rub the tears from my eyes and look around the room. Effie and Haymitch stand there with 2 year David and 7 month Sef. Prim and Rory stand together holding my new little Josh and Brilynn, both sleep peacefully, I can't help but imagine them someday with their own baby's. Madge and Gale with little baby Rachel and the older Emma. My mom sits entertaining Mikala and Clove, my mom teaches then a clapping game that she learned while traveling the districts.  
Rory and Prim return my babies to me and I cuddle them. Everyone talks and laughs. Haymitch jokes that Prim's next. Effie complains for one more but Haymitch says no.  
Madge sits quietly deep in thought while this conversation goes on.

Eventually Josh starts crying and Bri follows moments after. Everyone collects these things. After saying one last goodbye. I feed the babies as I watch Peeta play with the girls. Everything in my life was perfect and hey maybe kids weren't so bad.

**Ha-ha... so I COULD end there... but I wouldn't cause I love writing this WAY too much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**  
I juggle the baby's in my arms. Finally I find Peeta giving him Bri and Josh. I quickly run of and find Rue and Clove. The girls are already dressed with their hair done, thank God! I pull on my dress, a light pink one with a way to deep neckline. Effie runs over to me pushing me into my chair. She is quick to curl my hair like all the other girls quickly. When she finishes she runs off quickly to tend to everyone's needs.  
I look at myself, adjusting my hair ever so slightly.  
"Let's line up!" Effie yells. I bring the girls to their spot right in front of Prim. I glance over the line up. First its Mikala and Clove with a bucket of flowers. David stands behind them holding the rings. Then Effie and Haymitch, Madge and Peeta, Delly and Thom who were married! Finally me and Gale  
The music starts playing. I look back at Primrose who is being given away by our mother. They start just behind Clove and Rue. Rue is reminding her little sister how to throw the flowers. Finally it's my turn to walk out. Gale leans me to the front before we part to opposite sides.  
We walk to the front. I spot the baby's with Sae and smile a bit more as I see her holding them quietly. Then I notice Clove is looking intensely into her bucket of flowers. Then she reaches in holding a single petal.  
_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNTIE**_ **PRIM!"** she yells loudly throwing the pestle which land right in front of her. Everyone laughs. Before returning to the wedding. Everything goes smoothly. They are pounced Primrose and Rory Hawthorne and everything is just perfect!

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to touch on Prim and Rory's wedding. And when I came up with the little rose petal thing Clove dose I just HAD to write this chapter!**  
**Anyway bye!**  
**-Anna!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**  
I am sitting on the white porch in a white black chair. In one hand a book called _Gregor and the Under-land_ by an author by the name of Suzanne Collins. In the other is a sleeping Josh. Mikala, Clove and Brilyn are playing in large backyard with Peeta. I am just about to put Josh down in his crib, since my hand is falling asleep because he is not the lightest one year old, when I see my sister running up excitedly.  
Prim plops down into the chair next to me, trying to regain her self so he can talk.  
"Okay what's up?" I say after a few minutes.  
"So Rory just told me he is taking me to district 4 for our anniversary next month!"  
"Wow. Sounds like fun..." I say shifting Josh to my other hand after setting my book down.  
"And um something else..." Prim says softly.  
I look up at my sister cocking my eyebrow. A smile creeps across her face.  
"I think I might be pregnant."  
"Really! I ask now very happy.  
She nods quickly. "I am scared." I see the fear in her eyes suddenly. I pat her leg and smile at her.  
"You'll be an amazing mom." I say laughing.  
Prim shrugs again. Josh stirs in my arms. I move him so I am holding him closer to me.  
"I didn't really want kids... but Rory begged."  
"I know what you mean. I say with a laugh looking at the little blond boy, just like his father. "Did you tell Rory?" I say suddenly.  
"No." She say looking down.  
"Well you should."  
"But-"  
"Come on up you go." I say pulling her up with my free hand. She sighs and walks away kicking a rock.

...

I sit down next to Peeta after dishing the kids with their baked potatoes, Rye bread and lemon chicken. I smile at Peeta.  
"Thanks for dinner." I whisper into his neck, kissing his lips. Peeta kisses me back. I pull away a few seconds later, clearing my throat looking at my family happily eating. I smile again. My life is completely perfect. And completely complete.

...

Everyone comes over for the last day of summer. All the kids are here. Effie insist that we get them all for a group picture. The whole day is just fun in the yard complete with a picnic. At some point Prim and I wander to the front porch. Looking over the sun set. I remember in May when she came running that she was afraid to be pregnant now she sat there with her 5 month belly and beaming. 2-year-old Clove comes running to me screaming  
"Mommy! There's a monter chase me!" She yells in her slurred vocab, running up into my lap. Sure enough Peeta comes running around the corner with my eldest daughter in his wake.  
Prim and I laugh as I snuggle my little girl before sending her to play again.  
Prim and I talk for a bit until it's dark. Everyone goes home and Peeta and I put the kids to bed.  
14 bedtime stories, 6 sets of teeth, 9 'gotta pee momma' brakes (all but one by Clove who insisted on using our bathroom) and 1 'I will lock you in this room' later Peeta and I curl up in bed. His warm body heats me. 10 minutes after climbing into bed I hear his breath and heartbeat steady. The sounds rocks me softly to sleep.

* * *

**So that's the end of That wasn't how it happened. :) Congrats and thanks if you read all the way through! Please read my other Hunger Games story's and if you like this I have a different Baby Mellark story! (it has nothing to do with this one though)**

**Like I said at the beginning of this story this is an old story I wrote a long time ago that I found while cleaning out my stories... So the other one is much more in depth and better written stick more true to what happened in the books.**

**Thanks again :)**

**-Anna Caster (PS that is my real last name and has nothing to do with beautiful creatures)**


End file.
